If We Met Again
by Lady Odette
Summary: A modern version of Sesshomaru and Rin meeting again. However, Sesshomaru is still a full blooded demon. It's just a different version of modern Japan. However, Sesshomaru and Rin do feel like they know one another and begin a journey together after their initial meeting...
1. Chapter 1

**Modern Times… - if we met again**

Disclaimer: _'I don't own Rin or Sesshomaru…'_

**Chapter 1 – Initial Meeting **

_It was mid-summer, the air was warm and the sun was hot. Like ridiculously hot. Everyone including me had to carry umbrellas and cover up otherwise our pale skins would be either darkened or turned red. I walked down the busy roads of Tokyo with an orange umbrella covering my features. My long black thin hair was down as I headed towards school. 'Tokyo High' was the school I went to. Well, recently enrolled to. I was a middle school student in Wasashi but moved over here when my father the rich Chief Executive of Hiroshima Industries decided to create his main branch in Tokyo. Something about better service or customers or whatever… I honestly really didn't care. I hate it here. The air is thick with chemicals that would most likely cause, respiratory failure or emphysema and I didn't like that idea. I am sixteen and for those sixteen years of my life, I lived in the country. Surrounded by many animals and fresh water, I lived in a small village with my mother who has now recently died. So that's why I'm living with my father. My name is Rin Hiroshima and I'm just your average teenage high school girl._

-x-x-x-x-x-

Rin turned a corner and crossed the pedestrian crossing with other students who wore the same uniform she did. Their uniform was a blue and white dress while the boys wore black shirts and pants. She never understood why we couldn't wear pants. Not that she minded skirts, Rin liked them but she didn't like the way the boys and men stared at my legs. The long haired Japanese teenager walked over a bridge carrying my black briefcase which was part of the uniform. Soon later she came to a large white building, it was a modern design. Rin walked through the black iron gates with other students. The building was huge as she scanned it she noticed that it was several stories at least seven to be exact. Rin walked through the main doors and headed to her shoe locker and placed on her school shoes and headed inside.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The bell rang for lunch time and Rin walked down to the cafeteria. Rin had no friends as of yet because she was new but at the same time, she didn't mind. Her father often told me that it was best to minimize her interactions with her peers so she can focus on studies. He wants Rin to go to university and study business so she can take over the company if she doesn't marry by then. Rin grabbed the tray and waited for her food to be served, _'steamed pork noodles'_ was on today's menu. She smiled as the smell of it made its way to one of her five senses. The thought of her enjoying her lunch was soon pulled from her when she turned and bumped into a hard wall of some kind. Rin dropped her bowl, spilling it all over the person or thing before her. Rin stared in shock. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I should have been more careful," she managed in a soft pleading voice. Her large brown eyes watched him with concern. She bowed to show how sorry she was and didn't notice if the figure before me was a boy or girl. However, her answer was soon discovered by a lustrous deep voice.

"Yes you should have been." Rin looked up to see a boy with silver hair and golden eyes. His lids were a dark pink colour that made his eyes look sharp and gorgeous. His face as pale as hers however, he didn't look as charming as she hoped. He glared down at her as he attempted to dampen his uniform that she spilled soup all over. Rin pulled out her hanker chief and helped.

"I'm truly sorry, it wasn't intentional honest," she said sadly as she moved my white hanker chief over his chest then his shoulder. She wondered how he wasn't in pain. Rin was sure her soon to be eaten meal which she can't have now would have been hot. Rin swore it was steaming and yet he doesn't seem to be in pain at all. Once she was done she noticed him looking at her with a questionable gaze.

"Have we met before?" he questioned taking in her features and Rin shook her head, as in _no_, without a second word the boy disappeared down the hall. Rin continued to watch his silhouette until he finally rounded a corner. _What was that about?_

-x-x-x-x-x-

School was finished and Rin was happy to be away from the place. Especially after what she did to that good looking guy on her first day of school. "Talk about embarrassing," she said to herself. She walked down the same busy road and pedestrian crossing that she took earlier on today. Rin returned home right on three o'clock, from which she saw from the watch on her wrist. It was small and feminie and the face showed itself on the innards of her wrist. Rin moved to stand in front of a large iron gate. At the top it was marked out _Hiroshima._ How they managed to make it so elegant yet fierce she had no idea all she knew was that this mansion was her home.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm home," she said to no one. As she entered the large foyer, soon her father came around the corner smiling at her by his side was a woman with dark black short hair. Rin looked from her father, to the woman and back to my father again. "Hello, father, I'm home," she said as she grinned at him.

"Rin!" cried her father as he moved over to Rin and hugged her. Rin attempted to try and push her father away but he just cried out her name with false tears.

"Let go of me!" she demanded as she attempted to force her father's form away from her.

"RIN!" cried Mr Hiroshima as he held on to her waist refusing to let go, "why are you so cold to your own father?" he grumbled. Their father-daughter spat was soon interrupted by a soft gentle voice.

"Um, excuse me Mr Hiroshima," said the woman. Rin turned along with her father and watched her, waiting for her to finish what she was going to say, "Mrs Yamazaki is here," said the woman.

"Good, thank you Chikako," said Mr Hiroshima. Rin looked back between her father and Chikako as she tried to figure out who Mrs Yamazaki but she didn't realise that she as thinking it out loud.

"Yamazaki?" Her father turned to her and cleared his throat. Her father was what most women would consider attractive however she didn't see what they were talking about. That's probably because she was his daughter and daughters are naturally _not_ supposed think of their parents as attractive. The thought of it made her skin crawl.

"What's the matter Rin?"

"Oh, nothing," she said trying to cover up her recent shudder of people considering her dad _attractive._ "I best be, heading to my room now," she said with a wave of her hand as she walked past her father who said something about coming out for dinner. Rin turned down a few corridors and walked up some stairs finally coming to her room. A girl stood next to the door. She was one of her two older sisters, Hitomi Hiroshima. She had one of those loud centre of attention personalities while her other sister, Natsumi Hiroshima. She was quiet and gentle. She had a sweet nature while Hitomi on the other hand was not gentle at all. She would often beat their poor butler, Mr Yoshida. He was a short bald man, he often sucked up to their father from what Rin and the others could tell but none of them mentioned it to their father. They had absolutely no idea how he would react but then again a thought does come to her mind every now and again.

"Ah, Rin there you are," said Hitomi as she marched over to me with her long black curly hair. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Um, I only just got home," she remarked.

"I know that!" Rin's sister growled while Rin squinted her eyes. Rin knew that she didn't know that. A _'yah right'_ came to mind when she was laughing about her silly mistake. _Honestly, my sister can be such a pain sometimes. _

"So what is it you want?" Rin asked shifting her weight.

"It's not what I want," she began but quickly changed her mind, "never mind it _is_ something I want."

"And that would be?" Rin asked without a second notice her sister moved behind her and shuffled her down the hall. "Hey!" Rin growled at her.

"Oh, quit your complaining," she said as she forced her to the balcony that over looked the courtyard below. "And look there!" she pointed somewhere but she was still mad at her.

"Don't you know self-control?" Rin questioned at the top of my lungs. "You can't go dragging people where you want you know."

"Oh, will you just shut up and look." She pointed again to a woman and a boy after she yelled at her the second time. They both had silver straight hair and golden eyes. Her eyes were automatically stuck to the young man dressed in white. His hair was down and he looked rather distant and unreachable. "Isn't he gorgeous," commented Hitomi as she drooled over him from the balcony. Rin hadn't noticed as Hitomi said several things about him.

"Huh?" she questioned. She just glared at me. "What?" she asked innocently.

"Ah, Rin, you can be so dense sometimes," she commented as she placed a delicate hand under her head watching her from her position over the railing.

"Hey! I am not!" she began but she soon was stopped by their father walking down with Ms Chikako. Both Hitomi and her watched as our father greet and welcome, the silver haired beings inside. They walked with ease and grace; soon Rin was suddenly pulled from the balcony dropping her briefcase at the motion. "Hitomi!" she cried after her sister as she was dragged by the arm and to the common area.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mrs Yamazaki, I would like to introduce to you my daughter, Natsumi." A young woman bowed her hair was up in a bun as her fringe like her sisters fell over her brows.

"Mr Hiroshima, I thought you told me you had three daughters," said a woman in a cold icy voice. Her golden eyes locked onto the man before her.

"Well yes, you see I um…," began Rin's father.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Hitomi!" Rin cried over her shoulder to her sister, "let me go!"

"Sure thing as soon as we get to the common room," she said sweetly with a smile. Rin just stared at her sudden change in mood. "Here we are," said Hitomi she released her arm and pushed open a door. Their father was seen with Natsumi and the guests. She gulped realising that she was late she wanted to turn around and walk away but her sister caught her arm yet again and pulled her into the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Rin, Hitomi there you two are," stated their father with relief. He gestured to the woman and boy that looked to be a year or two older than Rin, he was tall and handsome. "This is Mrs Yamazaki and her son Sesshomaru," he said with a smile. "Now you two don't be shy introduce yourselves." Hitomi excited as ever when it came to attractive guys, pushed past Rin, enthusiastically and moved over to Sesshomaru.

"Hi my name is Hitomi Hiroshima," she said as she grabbed his hand and began to shake it uncontrollably. Natsumi had to pull back Hitomi who was fighting her. Rin turned towards him realising that it was her turn and she stopped. He was the boy she met earlier on in the day. He looked at her and then scowled.

"You," he said irritated in Rin's direction.

"Um hi," she said with a hand behind my head. She was really unsure how to act. He was just those type of people, distant and calculating. Hitomi, Natsumi and her father looked back and forth between Rin and Sesshomaru. She forced a smile in their direction hoping that they wouldn't hear of what she did today.

"Unbelievable you live here, this no place for a lumbering being like you," he said as he crossed his arms and turned his head away. Everything that she thought about him before was soon wiped from my mind. She moved over to Sesshomaru and growled at him.

"Hey, you could have been more gentlemen like, you know. Instead of standing there, you didn't even ask me if I was alright or anything."

"You, why would I ask that, of you? You were the one that spilt boiling hot soup on me," he growled down at her. Rin refused to waver under those dangerously distant eyes.

"Ah… Rin…," began Hitomi as she looked between Rin and Sesshomaru and back again, "how do you know him and why did he call you clumsy?" asked Hitomi. Rin's father and Natsumi were watching Rin closely waiting for her response.

"Well you see I…," she was soon cut off by Sesshomaru.

"She poured steaming hot pork noodles all over me," he said to Hitomi in a gentler voice than what he used to address Rin earlier.

"Hey she wasn't asking you," growled Rin at the silver haired being.

"Yeah well you were taking your time," he replied angrily down at her. This was a different side of him from what she saw earlier. Rin turned over her shoulder and glared at the silver haired man. He scoffed as if her eyes didn't affect him at all. _That arrogant man, how dare he. This is my house._

* * *

**'_I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Modern Times… - If we met again**

Disclaimer: 'I don't own Rin or Sesshomaru'

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rin marched down the halls of her large mansion. Her mind still returning to the moment she met Sesshomaru. _What a jerk. I have no idea what other girls see in him._ Rin was stopped in her tracks as she saw Hitomi attempting to kill Mr Yoshida again. Natsumi was standing in between the two trying to calm down her older sister. Heck Hitomi was both of their older sisters; she was nineteen and at Tokyo university studying Medicine while Natsumi was one year younger than her as a first year student at Tokyo high. Rin marched over to the commotion, in not a very good mood. "What the heck is going on here?" growled Rin, she had enough drama for an entire life time but no it still decided to bother her. _Why me?_

"Rin? When did you get here?" asked Hitomi as she looked at her little sister with surprise.

"I just got here!"

"Hey don't be angry with me because you're boyfriend's mad," stated Hitomi at that Natsumi snickered gently behind a delicate hand.

"What! He's not my boyfriend!" growled Rin, "I wouldn't date him even if he were the last man on this earth!" Mr Yoshida attempted to escape but Hitomi seeing his small form move from them growled down at him and dragged him by the ankles down the hall.

"Help me! Miss Rin! Miss Natsumi!" cried Mr Yoshida as he disappeared around the corner after Hitomi. Rin and Natsumi were staring after their big sister with confusion.

"Ah… what was that about?" questioned Rin still staring after her crazy sister.

Natsumi sighed and said, "I don't know," she looked down the hall after her sister confused, "something about her shopping."

-x-x-x-x-x-

The next day at school Rin moved through the crowd of other students. She had time out so she made her way to the courtyard. When she was young and needed some time out. She would often venture far away from other people to collect her thoughts. _Homework and more homework, how the heck do my sisters manage it?_ Rin's thoughts were soon stopped when she stopped in her tracks staring at a boy with silver hair sitting in her usual spot. _No matter where I go he's there. If father didn't have to make business negotiations I wouldn't have to see him again._ Rin marched over and growled down at the silver haired boy before her. "Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing? This is my spot!" she rumbled as she marched over and around to him. Sesshomaru moved his golden eyes in her direction without a word he rose moving away.

"You want it so bad have it," he said, "it's too boring for my liking its only best suited for someone like you," he called over his shoulder with his hands in the pockets of his black uniform.

"Hey! I have you know that I'm a very exciting person," said Rin with a cocky attitude. Sesshomaru stopped and looked over his shoulder. He eyed her for a bit before adding.

"Sure you are," with that he disappeared. Rin scowled in his direction as she sat pulling out her bento box she bought from the cafeteria and eat. Her face still featured a scowl as she eat her sushi. _What a jerk._

-x-x-x-x-x-

After school as usual Rin walked home however, she left the school grounds well after 6:00pm and she didn't feel that it was the wisest move. Since she was student body president she had a lot of work to catch up with regarding the council, meetings on top of that several assignments that she needed to do. She had now just finished them and walked home with more confidence than ever. Until… A sound came from the alleyway that Rin walked past. At that moment, she felt as though her stomach dropped. The hairs on her arms rose and she froze. The sound appeared to be getting closer. As she turned, she saw nothing and attempted to brush it off. When she saw two red orbs staring at her, she knew then it wasn't her imagination. Before soon, its sharp teeth were visible and she screamed. Rin stepped back and tripped at the sudden change in levels. From the footpath to the road, as the demon's arm attempted to grab her. She saw it hovered above her the minute she fell over, at the sight of being bait she rose and ran down the street.

The demon chased after her as she screamed. The sunset that was once a beacon for Rin, soon disappeared behind the horizon. She ran with her heart in her throat, turning down several narrow alleyways and streets in an attempt to not be killed. She screamed yet again and came to a dead end. She turned around and saw the spider demon blocking her only exit. It's legs were forced into the walls of either side of the alleyway. The spider demon began to move towards her by using the walls. Rin closed her eyes and turned around. Suddenly, feeling that the demon had stopped she looked up to see it staring at something in fear.

Rin turned around to see a figure, standing before the moon which enhanced its silver hair. Rin was awe struck at those golden eyes that stood out against the shadows. The demon slowly began to move back and Rin thought she was safe. Until, the spider demon opened its mouth and a tongue with teeth, attempted to eat her. That was before, the tongue was sliced, blood flew everywhere. Rin closed her eyes, her hands moved over her face as a shield. The demon let out a cry as a green whip danced around its form. Blood poured out everywhere, providing gashes of colour to the pale walls.

Rin stared in shock as the demon before her died. She turned around once more to a demon dressed in white with armour. Present with magenta markings on his face and hands. His clawed hands continued to glow green and she wondered if she was next. Half of his face was shrouded by the shadows of the moon as his silver hair danced around his white physique. Without much Rin's legs soon began to give way as she fell to the ground waiting to hit something hard but nothing came to her. Instead she fell into something strong and firm but gentle, seeing a blurry white figure over her, _Is that an angel? _she thought_, _as she passed out.

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Modern Times… - If we met again**

Disclaimer: 'I don't own Rin or Sesshomaru'

_Hi guys it's been a while… since I've last updated this story I've been a bit busy. Let me know if you like the story so far. I'm working with a different style of writing but still add the thoughts of the main character. Soon all of the other Inuyasha characters will be introduced into this modern Japan theme… However, in this time the demons still live but hide their nature in order to fit in with society. _

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_A demon dressed in white with armour. Present with magenta markings on his face and hands. Half of his face was shrouded by the shadows of the moon as his silver hair danced around his white physique. A howl under a crescent moon came from a wolf; soon it was greeted by a large silver coated dog. It was large; Rin held her breath. She took in the magenta markings lining its mouth; its golden eyes watched her. She moved back to towards the forest, scared, unsure what will happen next. The white gown she wore danced in the wind as her long black straight hair moved in the breeze. Gently, like a fluent dancer. She stopped in her track and looked at the dog demon more strongly. She remembered what they were called 'Inus.' _

_When she was younger her female teacher with short black hair and red lips would often tell them about the legends and historical beings feudal Japan. _

"_The Inus are creatures of immense power and were known to be feared by many."_

_Rin looked at the dog demon for a while as her teachers words echoed through her mind. Her large chocolate eyes looked at the dog demon. She felt something familiar about him but couldn't be located at that point in her mind. Blood covered the crescent moon and the wolf and dog demon vanished. The ground gave way and she fell…_

Rin woke in her bed, sweat beads fell upon her face. She placed her forearm to her head and watched it attentively. _That dream, there was something about that dream._ Rin's thoughts were soon pulled from her when she heard voices just outside her white door. She rose from her white silk bed and walked over to the door in her white gown. She stopped before her door and looked down at herself. _How…? When did I?_ The voices outside her door became louder and unbearable. She moved to the door grabbed the handle and pulled it open slowly.

"What do you mean nothing's wrong?" asked Mr Hiroshima his short black hair stood out against the white walls of the hall way. His voice was frantic and his face full of concern as his sharp chocolate eyes regarded the doctor.

"She's just in a state of shock at the moment," said the doctor with brown hair. He was the family doctor and was specialised in different areas.

"And that's not something to be worried about?" growled Rin's father as he grasped the front shirt of his old friend. Rin moved the door open and the two men looked at her with concern. "Rin?" he asked softly.

Rin smiled at her father and the doctor. "I'm fine father, I guess I was just a little tired," she said softly. Her long black hair fell down her back as her straight fringe fell across her pale features. Her father's face was masked in concern for a split second before changing and running towards her with arms wide open.

"Rin!" he cried and soon he was hit on the head by his daughter. "Rin," he said more quietly as he pouted. The doctor snickered under his glasses at the sight of the father-daughter relationship.

"And just what are you laughing about?" growled Rin with her hands on her hips. Her eyes narrowed on the doctor before her. He held up his hands and took a step back.

"Nothing, Rin, I'm just leaving," he said under the intense gaze the youngest daughter of the Hiroshima family had.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Rin marched down the halls of Tokyo High the next day in search of a particular silver haired arrogant man. He was nineteen so naturally he was considered to be a man. _Where is he? He has a lot of explaining to do._ Rin turned around a corner and bumped into a boy in a black uniform. She fell down on the ground, on her hind to be exact. With an eye closed at her sudden pain. "Ow, that hurt?" she mumbled. Soon a deep rough voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked carelessly. Rin looked up to see a boy with silver hair, down his back with golden eyes.

"Hey Inuyasha, don't go disappearing on me like that," growled a female voice. The silver haired boy turned to look at the girl who just rounded the corner and stood with her hands on her hips glaring at him. She wore the same blue dress uniform that Rin did. She and her had black thigh high socks and black shoes. She saw Rin on the ground and moved over to her. "Hey are you okay?" she asked as she helped Rin up.

"I'm fine just a little sore," she said once at her full height. The girl turned to the boy with silver hair and glared.

"What did you do?" she barked dangerously. Inuyasha soon became scared under the intense gaze of the girl.

"Nothing, honest," he said with his hands before him. Rin watched the pair for a bit as they argued. She couldn't help but feel that those two were familiar from somewhere. "Quit interrogating me, Kagome!" barked Inuyasha.

"I wouldn't have to interrogate you if you were honest to begin with," she growled with a finger towards the silver haired boy.

"Um… excuse me," managed Rin quietly from behind Kagome. She looked at Inuyasha for a while and asked, "why do you have the same coloured hair and eyes as Sesshomaru?"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Well hello ladies," purred a short brown haired boy. "You must be all hot and sticky after all that? Why don't you take some towels," said the boy who stood behind a stand with towels. The girls of the soft ball team looked at him then themselves and moved to the white towels. They picked it up and smiled to themselves as they wiped down their arms, necks and legs. The boy watched and soon was elbowed in the head by a girl wearing a white singlet, short red and white lined sports pants. A white towel was draped around her shoulders as her long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"And just what do you think you're doing Miroku?" growled the girl as her eyes narrowed on the boy before her with guilt. Her brown bangs fell over her pink lids as she watched him dangerously.

"Why dearest Sango," he said as he moved before her and pulled her sweaty body into his arms. The girls of the soft ball team watched them while other laughed and teased their leader. "Whatever do you mean?" he asked in her ear as he stroked her rear. The girls didn't see his hand because it was on the other side of Sango and her face went from red to mad.

"Miroku!" she growled and soon started beating him up. Miroku turned and ran from his stall as Sango cracked her knuckles, "get back here!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Move out of my way!" cried a girl who pushed a blue uniformed girl aside. Her along with many other blue uniformed girls were fighting over the best view.

"No I won't, I was here first," cried a short haired girl.

"What! We were here first," gestured the girl with long brown hair which fell down past her shoulders.

The same short haired girl pointed a finger at the girl before her. "Why don't you take your sorry excuse for a club and return back to that rock you came out from under," she remarked.

"You see we can't do that," said the girl with brown hair, "because the rock we crawled out from under was none other than the home of the _'I love Sesshomaru fan club,'_" she teased with a sinister smile. "We all know that _'the Sesshomaru-sama fan club'_ is the best." The arguing was soon stopped when the boys from the first year moved towards the pool. All the girls screamed and climbed for the best view.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey Sesshomaru do you see that?" questioned the eighteen year old man beside him. "The clubs are at it again," he said with a smile in the direction of the girls and a wink. The girls screamed and became more excited.

"Quit taunting them, Ryoku, or you'll have to file out a restraining order," stated Sesshomaru as he made his way to the pool. He and the rest of his male classmates walked towards the pool shirtless as they prepared for the PE class, which was assigned to the pool once a week for practicals.

"Yeah man I know," he sighed beside his friend.

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Modern Times… - If we met again**

Disclaimer: I don't own Rin or Sesshomaru

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A whole day has gone past and Rin couldn't find Sesshomaru. At present she walked down a pedestrian crossing and to her favourite tea shop. She sighed at the idea of him being so difficult to find but she had to know… "Rin!" cried out a voice and Rin turned to see Natsumi running up to her. Rin turned around and watched her older sister who panted before her.

"What's up Natsumi?"

"You have to come home quick," she said.

"Why I was just going to buy some Jasmine tea," said Rin a little unsure of why her sister was acting the way she was.

"There's no time for that," she said and grabbed Rin by the wrist gently and led her back to their home.

"Why are we here again, mother?" asked a silver haired boy.

"Because, to see if that girl is alright," she said coldly as her and her son waited for Rin who wasn't home at present.

"You know she's alright, I don't see the point in us being here," stated Sesshomaru as he leaned against the nearest wall.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Tsk, Sesshomaru son, there's always a point to something we do," said his mother as she regarded her son. "The demon numbers around here have increased and these are our lands after all. Even though they weren't your fathers originally," she said.

"Just because I take out a couple of strong demons doesn't necessarily mean that their number will decline," stated Sesshomaru as stoically as his mother. The two's conversation was soon ended when they heard footsteps approach.

"We'll discuss this more at home but now we must ensure that this family is safe if we are to flourish in this time," she said. Sesshomaru watched his mother and she smiled knowing that they came to a silent agreement.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hitomi excited as ever stood beside her father as they entered the waiting room. Without much restraint Hitomi ran over to Sesshomaru and greeted him. "Hello, Sesshomaru, tell me are you here for little old me," she purred at the pale skinned man before him. Sesshomaru was about to answer when the doors were pushed open and two beings moved into the foyer. The group couldn't hear much but Sesshomaru and his mother heard it all.

"Hey Natsumi are you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"You'll wait and see," she said as she grabbed Rin's hand and led her to the waiting room. Natsumi and Rin soon entered the waiting room and Rin locked eyes with Sesshomaru immediately. She pulled her hands from her sister and marched over to him like a woman on a mission. Natsumi stopped her introductions and apologies to her father and Mrs Yamazaki.

"Hey where were you today?" growled Rin as she stood before the demon lord a few heads shorter than him. His golden eyes regarded her without any expression. "I spent the whole day searching for you and I still couldn't find you. Who do you think you are you have a lot of explaining to do mister."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't give me that innocent act I know it was you that saved me the other knight, you killed that demon."

"What are you talking about?" lied Sesshomaru he knew exactly what she was talking about but because of the rules he couldn't tell.

"Don't play coy with me," said Rin as she pointed a finger on his chest. "I saw you before the moon, dressed in armour with markings over your body. This green whip came from your hand and you just casually smacked around that demon."

"Did you hit your head or something?" asked Sesshomaru as he raised his eyebrow.

"No I didn't!" growled Rin, "I know what I saw and that was you as a demon! Explain yourself,"

"Rin!" cried Hitomi.

"You mustn't make serious accusations," called Natsumi with a gentle voice.

"Okay, if you're that convinced than answer me this?" said Sesshomaru as he watched her, "if I was a demon as you say would I appear as that person you say?"

"Yes," agreed her father as he stood beside his two other daughters watching Rin's actions with disbelief.

"Then I have no markings nor do I wear armour. Not just that if you take a look at my nails and teeth you'll see that their just like yours," said Sesshomaru as he held out his hand to Rin. She grabbed his hand gently and examined his nails closely. She then moved to his mouth and forced apart his lips. "Hey!"

"I want proof, quit squirming!" demanded Rin as she furiously held onto Sesshomaru.

"Rin, get your hands out of his mouth!" cried Hitomi angrily. Natsumi beside her produced a small sweat drop as her face became both worried and humoured.

"Rin that's extremely inappropriate behaviour," said Natsumi in her soft voice. Rin stopped as she finished examining him and stood back from him. Sesshomaru straightened up and brushed his uniform. Rin looked him up and down and back again.

"One last thing," she said and Sesshomaru stooped.

Within an instant she moved up to his face and grabbed his ears. She pulled and Sesshomaru growled at her. "Hey!"

"Will you shut up, I want to make sure you're human," she growled then went quiet. She saw that his ears were curved like hers and his skin was coloured like hers. The only thing different about him was his hair and eye colour that he obviously got from his mother.

"Satisfied?" he growled.

Without a second thought Rin bowed before him and apologised, "I'm sorry for making a serious accusation. It was childish of me it won't happen again," she said softly. She rose and looked at him sadly then moved away from the group.

"Rin sweetheart where are you going?" asked her father gently as his concern masked his pale features.

"To my room if that's okay. I would prefer to distance myself from the Yamazaki clan if that's alright. Goodbye," she said as she closed her eyes trying to hold back her tears. When she opened her eyes to look at her family, it poured down her face. She felt humiliated and ashamed for her actions. A knot formed in her stomach as she ran to her room. She didn't know what she hoped for but she felt suddenly confused. She was sure that he was her saviour but now she didn't know what to think. Everything she seems to do around him is an inappropriate action of some kind.

"Rin!" cried her father, Hitomi and Natsumi. Sesshomaru smelt the salt along with his mother. Suddenly, for the first time Sesshomaru felt guilty.

_Is it fair for me to deceive her?_

_What was I hoping to accomplish?_

* * *

'_**I'll tell you another sweet story next time…'**_


End file.
